This invention relates to power distribution and management systems, connector systems, and payload boxes for autonomous water vehicles. In the exemplary embodiment, the power distribution and management system, connector systems, and payload boxes are deployed in an autonomous wave-powered vehicles (“WPV”), which is a device that is subject to waves in the water, and that in some cases utilizes the power of waves in water for propulsion.
As a wave travels along the surface of water, it produces vertical motion, but no net horizontal motion, of water. The amplitude of the vertical motion decreases with depth; at a depth of about half the wavelength, there is little vertical motion. The speed of currents induced by wind also decreases sharply with depth. A number of proposals have been made to utilize wave power to do useful work. Reference may be made, for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 986,627, 1,315,267, 2,520,804, 3,312,186, 3,453,981, 3,508,516, 3,845,733, 3,872,819, 3,928,967, 4,332,571, 4,371,347, 4,389,843, 4,598,547, 4,684,350, 4,842,560, 4,968,273, 5,084,630, 5,577,942, 6,099,368 and 6,561,856, U.S. Publication Nos. 2003/0220027 and 2004/0102107, and International Publication Nos. WO 1987/04401 and WO 1994/10029. The entire disclosure of each of those patents and publications is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
Many of the known WPVs comprise (1) a float, (2) a swimmer (referred to also as a sub or a glider, and (3) a tether (referred to also as an umbilical) connecting the float and the sub. The float, sub, and umbilical are such that when the vehicle is in still water, (i) the float is on or near the surface of the water, (ii) the sub is submerged below the float, and (iii) the umbilical is under tension. The sub comprises a fin or other wave-actuated component which, when the device is in wave-bearing water, interacts with the water to generate forces that can be used for a useful purpose, for example to move the sub in a direction having a horizontal component (hereinafter referred to simply as “horizontally” or “in a horizontal direction”). The terms “wing” and “fin” are used interchangeably in the art and in this application.
It is desirable to position sensors and equipment in the ocean or lakes for long periods of time without using fuel or relying on anchor lines which can be very large and difficult to maintain. In recent years, the WPVs developed by Liquid Robotics, Inc. and marketed under the registered trademark Wave Glider®, have demonstrated outstanding value, particularly because of their ability to operate autonomously. It is noted that Wave Glider® WPVs are often referred to as Wave Gliders as a shorthand terminology.